


Shaky hands

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shaky Hands, Whumptober 2019, this is more fluff than angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Stephen’s hands are getting worse, though it appears a certain man isn’t making them any better. Tony and Stephen getting together.





	Shaky hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be angst but I made it more fluffy instead oops.  
Also, wrote this yesterday and posted to tumblr, just getting it up here though.  
Work isn't beta, I haven't even read over it.

Stephens hands were always shaky, though lately he’s noticed them getting worse. This was…not always in the best of times as it seemed that two things were happing at once. 

For starters the nerves in his hands were getting worse, thus being more shaky. This was the one that was particularly concerning. If this continued to happen then who knows the effects it may have. (Stephen knows them, he’s not a doctor for nothing. He’s done his research.)

But another thing that seems to make them worse is being around a certain engineer. One by the name of Tony Stark. This, in itself, it’s too concerning. But what is the most worrying, or annoying, for Stephen is how he’s constantly dropping things, fumbling around and such around the other man. He doesn’t want Tony to think he’s completely incapable but he’s sure that’s the other’s exact thought.

Speaking of Tony, he was currently watching as Stephen tries to pour himself a cup of tea. Of course he was failing miserably. The tea was splattering everywhere, missing the cup and everything else that could go wrong was going wrong. 

Tony was watching him, unsure of what to do. Should he offer help? Or just let the man go. He knew the doctor was a very independent person but this was seeming like it was almost too hard and he didn’t want to appear cruel by just sitting back and watching. 

Finally, after having seen enough of the other struggling, Tony walks over. “Want some help Steph?” He asks, hopping onto the counter next to him. 

Stephen sighs, stepping back, frustrated and tired of trying. His head was down, hating how pathetic the other would probably see him as being. 

Tony takes the kettle and pours Stephen’s tea before reaching out a hand to lay on his arm. “You know, it’s always okay to ask for help.” He tells her, “I know, believe me, that it’s easier said than done. But sometime it’s necessary. I’ve been working on that for years and I think you need to start as well.” He says softly, keeping his voice low, looking into Stephen’s eyes. 

“Thank you, Tony.” Stephen says, knowing he won’t be much better at asking for help than Tony is but at least now he knows the other doesn’t think so badly of him. “It’s just…they’re getting worse.” He whispers, “They weren’t so bad a month ago. Or even a week.” He doesn’t know why he’s telling Tony this but he finds he can’t stop. He pauses for a moment, then adds, even quieter, “Being around you only make it that much worse.”

Tony looks at him for a moment, wondering what he’s supposed to say to that. Or maybe he should just leave? One more questions and if he has to leave after that he will. “Do you know why I make them worse?” He asks softly. 

Hesitating before answering, he finally admits, “I think you make me nervous and when that happens they shake more.” 

That only left Tony with more questions, “Why do I make you nervous?” He hoped it was the same reason the other made him nervous.

“Have you met you? You’re top tier intimidation. Smart, funny, cute, sexy. I mean honestly, how could you not intimidate me?” 

Tony was left speechless, staring in shock. “You-you really think that? You Mr. Neurosurgeon. Man of the year, think I’m sexy and smart?”

“Yes, engineer and also man of the year,” Stephen replies, rolling his eyes, “I do.”

Tony laughs, “Well then, would it make you less nervous if we done something about this?” He asks.

“Like what?” 

Tony leans in and kisses Stephen softly.

—

Stephen’s hands were still shaking, still getting progressively worse. But now he wasn’t as afraid of making a fool of himself in front of THE Tony Stark.

He’s realized that. Tony is the real fool here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, don't be afraid to leave comments.


End file.
